Edward's Music Collection
by DJ Danbogangsta
Summary: One-Shot dose of Fluff, concerning Edward's Music Collection. Enjoy! ExB


**Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Plotless story line is mine. **

**_Music Collection_**

****

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep for my eyes. It was a Saturday morning, and Forks was blessed with one of its rare sunny days. I had nothing really to do; it was the middle of the summer, so I had no homework.

He looked up from the piece of my hair he was shifting through his fingers. He looked pensive, his brow furrowing in concentration. I laughed "Are you really all out of ideas?" He had looked as though he would explode. He flashed me a grin that left me speechless for a second.

"I do have an idea as a matter of fact." Uh-Oh. The last time he had an idea, he insisted that he take me running. I was dizzy for hours. "Not running?" I checked. I had made him promise: No running unless we absolutely had too. "No running" he agreed. I smiled "well what's your idea then?"

"This is going to sound boring, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," He smiled crookedly before continuing, "I was hoping to re-arrange my music collection today actually. You could help if you'd like." I thought about this for a moment. A whole day, stuck in a room with Edward. That caught my interest. Seeing Edward's music collection up close? Now _that _caught my interest as well.

"Sure," my brow furrowed, "but if we're going to go to your house, can you give me a human minute?" He laughed motioning with his arms to the door before mumbling "You don't have to ask…" I smiled and kissed his cheek before jumping from the bed. I grabbed my toiletries bag and ran to the bathroom.

I checked myself in the mirror. My hair was hopeless, so I threw it into a hap-hazard ponytail and scrubbed my face. I ran back to my room.

Edward was waiting for me on my bed, perfectly still, as always. I came over to the bed and settled into his arms sighing "don't you ever move?" His arms circled me, pulling me closer, as he whispered "I just did." I could hear the smile in his voice. His whisper sent shivers down my body. Thinking I was cold, he moved away and stood up, his eyes appraising me. "You should get dressed, I'll be downstairs." I nodded, and he turned to leave.

I got up and walked over to my closet. Hmm…something comfortable…no, no, defiantly not, no…yes! My sweat pants. Was there anything more fitting? I threw them on, along with a sweater. I ran down the stairs; I wanted to be back with Edward.

I went straight to the door and was about to walk outside when it shut itself. Shocked; I looked up. Edward was smiling down at me, his eyes glinting in amusement. "Breakfast" he shrugged. I smiled at him, "Will you make it for me?" He rolled his eyes "I'll try, what do you want?"

I thought about that for a second, "Cereal" I said as I fell into a chair. He grabbed a bowl, spoon, and the cereal box from the cupboard and set it down in front of me. I laughed, and he looked at me confused, "What?" I got up, shaking my head, and grabbed the milk. "Oh" was his reply. I laughed harder.

Then he was behind me, his lips at my ear, "You look positively delightful when you laugh." I gulped and focused on my breathing as his lips made there way down to my collarbone. But just as soon as they were there, they where gone. I looked up, shocked, to see him staring at me from his place across the table. The shock must have been plain on my face because he shrugged "You need to eat," he grinned, "I have a lot of CD's, you have no clue what you've gotten yourself into."

I pour the milk into my bowl and grabbed my first bite. "Sure I do, I've seen your collection before, remember? Plus, I get to spend the whole day with you." He looked at me, as if I was missing something, "You spend every day with me" He said. "Yes," I replied, "But not with just you." He stared at me, and I used his silence as an opportunity to wolf down my breakfast as fast as I could.

Once finished, I put everything away; Edward dried the dishes. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded, and he helped me onto his back. I gulped. Running. As if reading my mind, he squeezed my hand reassuringly, "You'll be fine, just don't watch." I hid my face against his shoulder. I didn't know we were running, I didn't feel a thing. Before I knew it we where at his house. He let me down and grabbed my hand. "Was the so bad?" he asked. I shrugged ruefully, "I guess not." He smiled, and we made our way into his house, up his stairs and into his bedroom.

"Where's your family?" I asked curiously; the house was dead silent. He looked over his shoulder as he opened the door to his room "Out." Out, oh I knew what that meant. "Why didn't you go?" I asked. He turned looking at me again as if I was missing something "I have to stay home with you."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to his CD collection, which was, in fact, very large. "We are _not_ going to get this all done today, I hope you know." He smiled and looked up at his collection, "I know. It took me about 2 days to organize this." I gave him a side long glance "remind me why we are re-organizing this then?"

He shrugged "for something to do." I sighed, for something to do? This man was crazy. "So how are we going to organize this, this time around?" He thought about that for a second, before his face split into a smile, "Year, and then with-in that year by alphabetical order. Shouldn't be that hard, they're already organized by year, we only need alphabetical order." He turned to leave the room. "Where are you going?" I asked. He smiled, "Ladder."

**2 hours later…**

CD's were everywhere, literally. It was amazing, because along with CD's, he also had records from the 20's, 30's, 40's, and 50's! Edward was sorting through the 70's while I had the 50's. Half the CD's he has I had never heard of. When ever I voiced my unfamiliarity, he always smiled and said "It was before your time" as though it was highly amusing. He had put on a CD and a group from the 60's, which I couldn't remember the name of, was playing softly in the background.

"Now this was a good group, back then" he smiled, "every girl was in love with the lead." I frowned; this music was _so _old fashioned. He held up a CD for my inspection, "This was the first CD I ever bought, sometime in the 50's I believe." I smiled shaking my head. "Music must have changed a lot since then." I stated. "He bent his head over his work, his hands moving faster then mine. "You have no clue. Like I said before, music in the 50's was the best."

I had finished the 50's, 60's, and 80's CD's. Curiously, I began to shuffle through his collection of records. "These things are huge," I mused, "thank God for modern technology." I looked over to Edward who was laughing. I sat back on my knees. "Edward?" I asked. He looked up, "Yes, love?"

"What was it like, living back then? In the 30's I mean." He looked surprised. "Different, I guess, nothing like today's society. Everybody was so much more polite…and strict…the dances were different," he laughed his eyes in some far off place, "The language was different too…" he snapped back to the present, "everything was different, Bella."

The question was bubbling in my throat, I couldn't bite it back, "Do you miss that time?" He looked at me as though I was crazy, suddenly he was beside me, his arms around me, his lips at my ear, his hands stroking my hair. "Of course not, Bella," he whispered into my ear, "because if it was still that time, I wouldn't have met you." I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his jaw. "Really?" I asked. "Yes you silly girl, really." He stroked my hair for some time.

Eventually though we had to finish up sorting his CD collection. As I predicted, we didn't finish. He assured me that we could finish tomorrow. By the time we finished for that day, it was late and time for me to get home. Edward opted that this time we take the Volvo. Of course, I agreed.

That night, as I lay in Edward's arms, Edward whispered memories from his past into my ear as I fell asleep. That night I dreamed of the 1930's. That night, I dreamed of me and Edward.

**Alrighty, I realize that this had a fast begining and a short ending. I know. Please don't flame me on that, I already realized it. I posted it anyways though, and I'm not sure why. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it regardless. Please review. Constructive Critisism (Sp?) is ALWAYS welcome! **

**DJ**


End file.
